


I wanna start some rumors with you

by Moonlight511



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Rumors, at the end at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight511/pseuds/Moonlight511
Summary: Tony notices that there are rumors about him and Steve and he figures if they want rumors he should give them something to talk about. Steve isn’t too happy to help out, but Tony has his ways to get what he wants. In the end he’s probably glad to have done it.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	I wanna start some rumors with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'd wanted to write fake/pretend for quite some time now and then I stumbled over this absolutely amazing FanVid about Stony with a song called rumors. (I’m not sure if I’m allowed to post the link, but search for “Stony rumors” on youtube and it’ll be the first one to pop up.). I couldn’t get that song out of my head and of course I had to write something fitting the lyrics.. and here’s the result. 
> 
> Have fun, hopefully. Keep in mind that english isn’t my native language.

Tony was on his way to their shared kitchen but stopped in the hallway when he overheard a conversation in which Natasha mentioned his name. 

“Has anyone noticed what’s going on between Stark and Rogers?”

“Why? What should be going on between them?” Barton obviously didn’t have a clue what she was talking about.

“You mean other than them basically having heart-eyes everytime they so much as look at each other?” 

“They what?” 

“You’re pretty blind for being called Hawkeye, you know?” Natasha chuckled.

“That’s true. Don’t tell me you never noticed how they gaze into each other's eyes for like hours whenever they’re in the same room.” Oh, so Banner was in on this, too. 

“You know what.. I don’t wanna know.” 

“Huh, is he angry that he’s the last one to notice, _again_?”

“Heard that!” Barton's voice faded, he was probably walking away. 

“So your ears are better than your eyes, that’s something at least,” Natasha seemingly called after him. 

What they didn’t know, not only Barton had heard what they were talking about. So had Tony. 

When he entered the room briefly after the conversation ended, Banner was pouring himself a cup of coffee with Natasha leaning on the counter, talking about what seemed to be their plan for the evening. Nothing indicated that only seconds ago they talked about Steve and Tony and what was ‘going on between them’. Whatever that would be. Not that Tony wasn’t aware that he was a bit too obvious sometimes. But have you seen Rogers? That guy was distracting. Distracting enough to forget that it wasn’t appropriate to stare at him, or his ass, when everybody was watching. He still hadn’t thought anyone would pick up on it, but he should’ve minded that Romanoff was a damn good spy. Of course she would notice. Especially because she was kind of protective of Steve. 

Right now though she didn’t seem to care about either Tony or Steve, probably trying not to give away that they had just talked about them. But Tony’s sometimes too fast brain was already done making plans: if they wanted rumors they would get rumors. Not that it would be a smart choice considering his kind-of-crush, but he would let Steve in on it and if he was game it maybe was a chance to at least pretend there was something between the two of them. It was a bit selfish and usually Tony couldn’t care less about being egoistic, but then again this was Steve. He still didn’t want to miss the chance to at least have fake something, anything, with him. 

Tony also poured himself a cup of coffee without really paying attention to his fellow Avengers. He was working on something important and didn’t want to waste any time, so he was almost on his way back to his workshop when Steve entered the kitchen. He was wearing sweatpants and one of those ridiculous tight t-shirts that never failed to distract Tony. As so often he could only stare at him, but he still managed to remember his plan, so he smiled and greeted him, “hey Sweet Pea.” 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Banner and Romanoff exchanging looks, but his attention was mostly on Steve. He had stopped at Tony’s words, his eyebrows were knitted, he obviously was confused by the pet name. Maybe it was too much? Should he have gone with ‘Big guy’, as he did sometimes? Tony started to worry, but just when he was about to say something, Steve greeted him, “hey.. Tony.” His tone was slightly quizzically and his smile seemed rather forced, but at least he didn’t question Tony’s choice of words. With a quick look at the others and a nod, Steve added, “Natasha, Bruce.” 

Even though he hated to admit it, Tony was a bit relieved that Steve didn’t say anything. He probably didn’t want to be rude, bless him and his old school courtesy. Tony should’ve told him about the plan first, but he just didn’t want to miss that chance. As he passed Steve he patted him on the upper arm before making his way back down to the workshop. 

Only a few minutes after he started working on his project again, he was interrupted by a knock. Since he had left the door open, it could only be Steve. He came down there quite often, lounging on the small couch, keeping Tony awake during all-nighters and company during the days. But he never just entered the room, he always knocked. No matter how many times Tony had told him to just come in. 

When Tony turned around, he was proven right. Steve leaned in the doorframe, a half eaten sandwich in his hand, but otherwise still looking the same with those sweatpants that were just tight enough to show off his perfect ass and Tony didn’t want to get started on that t-shirt again. He had probably just returned from the gym. As if he would need to build more muscle, some day his shirts would just rip apart. 

“Hey. Come in.” 

Steve watched him closely as he entered. “What, no pet name this time?” 

“Yeah, about that..,” Tony started, but hadn’t really thought about what to say.

“What was that about?” Steve leaned on the workbench next to the door, his eyes still on Tony, probably trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Don’t you appreciate me treating you like the princess you are?” Tony chuckled, but Steve shot him down with a warning look. So he wasn’t that amused, but at least he didn’t seem to be too mad.

But he didn’t seem to be sportive either, so Tony told him about the conversation he overheard. “And you know, I just thought if they want rumors, we should give them something to talk about. Hence me calling you ‘Sweet Pea’.” 

Steve just watched him for a few moments and even if he would’ve tried, Tony couldn’t guess what was going through his head.

“And.. why would we do that?” Steve just asked. 

“It’s just.. fun and games, you know.” When he didn’t answer right away, Tony added, “don’t worry, you don’t have to marry me, Rogers.” 

“Don’t you think it’s kinda unfair to lead them down the garden path?”

“Don’t you think it’s kinda unfair that they think it’s okay to discuss our relationship? Besides.. do you remember Tiffany?”

Steve groaned. “Don’t remind me!” And after a pause he added, “so you really wanna do this?”

“Come on, it’s gonna be fun,” Tony suggested. 

“You’re ready to cash in your favor for this?”

“Uhm.. yeah.” 

“Well, alright. I’ll be happy to not owe you any longer.” Steve offered him a little smile before he took a bite from his sandwich.

“There we go, princess.” Tony clapped his hands and practically beamed at Steve. 

It was far from fair play and initially he wanted to keep this favor until he would really need it, but he knew Steve wouldn’t ask another question if he brought this up. And to be honest, he really wanted him to agree to his plan. Tiffany had been one of those ladies Natasha had tried to set Steve up with. And to say the date was horrible was a huge understatement. It took about ten minutes until Steve had called Tony and basically begged him to get him out of there. So he had, but not without mentioning that he owed him of course. 

He probably wouldn’t be allowed to demand his favor if Steve knew that Tony had pretty specifically told Tiffany to stay away from Steve. Not only because he was his friend and had asked him for his help, but because Tony had been jealous that she got to go on the date that Tony would never have. 

Steve made his way over to his usual spot on the couch, before he asked, “So, how do you wanna play this?”

Tony grinned at him. “Nothing too wild. Just trust me and follow my lead.” 

Steve sighed, he probably already regretted this. “Sounds fun.” 

That sounded pretty ironic, he _definitely_ regretted this. 

Since most of the Avengers lived in the same building, the next opportunity to spread more rumors arrived the next morning over breakfast. Steve was rather hesitant, which was to be expected. Tony on the other hand seemed to touch and watch Steve as much as possible. Every now and then he put his hand on Steve’s shoulder or arm just for the sake of touching him. He especially enjoyed that he was able to look at Steve as much as he wanted without having to police himself to not be too obvious. He didn’t go full-on, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he wore the heart-eyes Natasha had talked about. 

He was barely aware of the reactions they got, because he was too busy shamelessly staring at Steve. He was actually really beautiful with those piercing blue eyes and unbelievably soft looking hair. Tony wondered about the real reason why he didn’t have a girlfriend. Was there even a woman on this planet who wouldn't want to date him? And from personal experience Tony knew that even men weren’t immune to the charms of Captain America.

He forced himself to look away, he wanted to save at least a little bit of his dignity. He stood up and took his empty plate, but before leaving for the kitchen he gently stroked Steve’s hair with his free hand and _damn_ , his hair was even softer than it looked. Tony had to suppress a groan. This was just unfair.

A few hours later, Tony decided that he needed at least 5 cups of coffee. So he left his workshop for the first time since he started working after breakfast. He had no clue what time it was, but when he arrived in the kitchen and almost everybody was there, he assumed that they just had dinner. Nobody told him, but they knew better than to talk to him when he was nowhere to be seen the whole day. He wasn’t hungry anyway, these days coffee and chocolate were his fuels of choice. 

Steve just turned around and when he spotted Tony, he appeared to be a little startled. But maybe Tony just imagined, because a moment later Steve leaned against the counter and smiled at him. “Hey.. Honey.” 

This time he did pause, he probably wasn’t sure what to say exactly. For a brief moment Tony noticed how Natasha tried to hide her grin behind her hand and Banner’s slight smirk. But he was distracted by the big smile on Steve’s face. If Tony didn’t know better, he’d say it was a genuine smile meant only for him. That was wishful thinking of course, but he still found himself returning the smile, maybe even brighter than Steve’s. 

Tony made his way over to the coffee machine, putting his hand in the small of Steve’s back as he came to stand next to him. 

“Hey,” he softly greeted him. 

His hand never left Steve’s back until his pot was filled with coffee and he went back to the workshop. When he’d come up, he couldn’t wait to get some caffeine, but now, after having to let go of Steve, he wished that the coffee machine would’ve taken longer. Or that he could have this thing with Steve for real. Not only as long as they pretended there was something that actually, unfortunately, wasn’t there. At least on Steve’s part. Right now this whole idea appeared to be pretty idiotic, but he wouldn’t be Tony Stark if he didn’t come up with stupid ideas, right? 

They laid low for a few days. Mostly because they didn’t meet any of the other Avengers since Barton was with his family for a few days and Romanoff and Banner were nowhere to be seen. Not that Tony would want to know where they were or what they were _doing._ And now there were thoughts he definitely didn’t want to have. Maybe he should think about something else? Now seemed like as good a time as any to think about those tight shirts of Steve. Or his ass. Maybe not his ass. That _would_ distract him, but maybe just a little too much. They were supposed to meet at the gym in half an hour and if Tony spent all this time thinking about Steve’s backside, actually seeing it in action might be a little too much. So maybe thinking about him wasn’t helping, but at least it replaced the thoughts of his other colleagues. Well until now. Tony groaned, he should just get his stuff and make his way down to the gym. Without trying to think of _anything_. 

Just as always, Romanoff, or ‘Ms. Cruel Punisher’, as Tony liked to call her whenever he was allowed to finally leave the gym, wasn’t satisfied with their performance. Tony didn’t get why he and Banner had to train basic close combat when one of them only fought in armour and the other one turned huge and green. And Steve was good enough anyway. But Natasha insisted that they should be able to defend themself every second of the day whether they had their resources or not. Maybe she was right, not that Tony would tell her, but he still hated her drills. The only good that came out of their sessions was that he got to watch Steve. That might actually even be the reason why his fighting wasn’t improving. Again, Steve was pretty distracting. The way every twitch of muscle was visible through his shirt and his sweatpants tightened around his thighs and ass with every movement. Much less the way he moved, swift, powerful and capable. With him in the room you didn’t just look away. At least that was how it was for Tony. 

“Guys, you’re really lacking training. Didn’t I tell you to train at least twice a week?” Ms. Cruel Punisher didn’t sound amused. 

Steve had been training every day of course so he wasn’t included in her rage and Barton and Banner at least had the decency to look a little ashamed. But of course Tony was indifferent to criticism and decided to joke about it instead, “at least we got America’s Ass to save the day, right?” 

Before he could even think about it, he raised his hand and slapped Steve’s ass. And maybe, just maybe, he shouldn’t have done that. Not only because literally everyone stared at him. All of them wore looks on their faces that could only be described as irritated. But Steve wasn’t only irritated or confused, he was all eyes and he appeared to be in absolute disbelief. He probably didn’t expect that and to be honest, neither did Tony.

But the other reason why he shouldn’t have done that was that now Tony knew what Steve’s ass felt like under his hand. And damn it was buff. Even before he tensed, probably in surprise, Tony could feel the defined muscles. If he hadn’t been surprised by his own action and therefore withdrawn his hand pretty fast, he probably would’ve never let go, because the feeling of touching Steve was just too good. 

Natasha was the first one to find her words again. With a wide grin she said, “get a room, you two!”

“Maybe we should.” No matter how surprised Tony was, he would never not backtalk. 

“Tony!” 

Now it was Steve’s turn to sound not amused. He probably tried to go for a warning tone and look, but his confusion was still written all over his face, so Tony decided to leave it at that. 

After Tony showered and changed, Steve was waiting for him outside the gym. His expression was illegible and he wasn’t his usual smiley self, so Tony decided to be cautious and not say anything for now. 

“I think we need to talk, Tony.” 

“Are you gonna break up with me?” Tony tried with a joke, but Steve shot him down with just a look. This wasn’t good. 

“All right. Wanna come up with me right away?” 

“Sure.”

So this was it, Tony guessed. He wasn’t wrong when he had asked if Steve would break up with him. He was pretty sure this was the end of the pretended thing they had going. At least that was what Tony hoped Steve wanted to talk about. Maybe he overdid the whole thing and Steve was mad at him? That would be even worse than just wanting to stop what they were doing. He didn’t just wreck their friendship, did he? Tony tried to take a few deep breaths, now slightly panicking. Since when took the elevator that long to reach his story? What if the elevator would get stuck? Maybe that would delay their conversation. Was there a way for Tony to tell Jarvis to stop the elevator without Steve noticing? But maybe they would just talk about it in here and it would be even more uncomfortable given the small space. Weren’t elevators actually supposed to be kinda romantic? Like ‘your crush kisses you as soon as the doors close’-romantic? All Tony got was awkward silence and nervous sweating, thanks for nothing. 

When they finally made it to Tony’s floor, he led Steve into the living room, gesturing to the couch, but Steve just stopped in the middle of the room, apparently waiting for Tony to close the door and catch up to him. When he did, they stood there awkwardly for a few moments, the elevator-situation all over again. Another moment that would be romantic in every damn movie. Standing opposite of your crush, not much space left, tension in the whole room. Unfortunately for Tony it was just tension, not _sexual_ tension. 

“I think this is getting too far,” Steve told him. 

“What?” In his defense, Tony had been distracted by his own thoughts, so he really didn’t quite follow. But Steve just huffed and rolled his eyes at him. 

“We should stop with this whole rumor spreading. It’s getting too far.” 

“Oh come on, we’re just having some fun,” Tony tried to convince him. After he had a taste of what it was like to be like this around Steve, he wasn’t ready to give this up just yet. At least not without a fight.

“For you it might just be fun..,” Steve paused and sighed before he continued, “but I’d say the others took the bait like ten minutes after we started this. I’m sure that at this point they’re convinced we’re.. together. There’s no need to keep this up.” 

Tony knew better than to keep his hope up, but his heart still skipped a beat at the beginning of Steve’s sentence. But he really wanted to stop and unfortunately Tony was out of ideas to convince him. 

“But.. You did have fun as well, didn’t you?” Did Tony have to pout at him to get his way?

“I..,“ Steve seemingly wanted to answer his question, but he didn't. Instead he said, “this isn’t just about the rumors, is it? What’s really up, Tony?”

“What? Nothing!”

Apparently Steve didn’t believe him, because he just gave him a pointed look. Well, shit. Tony should have considered that this was Steve and that he wouldn’t just drop this. How the hell was he getting out of this situation? He should’ve gone for the stuck elevator. Maybe he should just tell the truth. Get this off his chest and then carry on. If he left out the rather spicy details it wouldn’t be too bad, right? Steve was a good guy, Tony couldn’t imagine that he would judge him for it. Or stop being friends with him. Oh god, was he really gonna tell him? Steve definitely expected an answer going by the look on his face. 

Tony took a deep breath, getting ready for what he was about to tell him.

“Well.. maybe I kinda.. liked it?” So much for revealing anything. 

“Liked what?”

He didn’t know if Steve was really that dense or if he just wanted to him to say it, but it was the excact moment Tony told himself ‘fuck this’ and ‘just go for it’. 

“Oh come on, even you must have noticed how I sometimes stare at you. I used this whole rumors thing as an excuse to shamelessly watch and touch you. And I liked it, Steve. That’s what’s up.” 

He had wanted to be a little more subtle, he really had But somehow his mouth decided against it. Not that it was unusual for him to speak his mind, but he actually hadn’t wanted to basically scream ‘I love you’ at Steve. But what was done was done and now he had to bear Steve’s reaction. Which was pretty much non-existent right now. He just looked at him, eyes a little wider than usual, but other than that there wasn’t even an indicator that he had heard Tony. 

For a few moments they just stood there, watching each other. He had no clue what was going on in Steve’s head, but Tony’s mind was racing. He tried to come up with a solution or answer to everything Steve could possibly say or do. He was even about to tell Steve this was just a joke, only to get out of this situation, but then Steve started talking. 

“So, you’re telling me that you made all of this up just to flirt with me?” 

“Well.. not entirely, the others _were_ talking about us. But if you put it like that..,” Tony said sheepishly.

At least Steve seemed calm and didn’t sound angry or mad and even a small smile appeared on his face. 

“Just to be clear, Tony. I didn’t want to play this any further, because it just got too real for me. I didn’t want a taste of something I couldn’t have..,” he trailed off. 

Did he just imply what Tony thought he was implying? Could he really have some kind of feelings for him? For him there was only one way to find out. 

“Am I getting this right..” Tony took a step forward into Steve’s space, “that the thing you thought you didn’t get to have was me? This?” He pointed a finger at himself and then at Steve, their bodys so close that his hand had just enough space without touching them in the movement. Tony peared at Steve, anxiously waiting for his response. He hoped he didn’t read anything wrong. 

“Yeah, that’s what I sa..,” Steve was cut off when Tony took his face into his hands, pulled him down a little and just kissed him. 

After only a few seconds Tony felt Steve’s arm around his waist and his other hand on the back of his head, sliding into his hair. He even pulled Tony closer, as his lips gently moved against Tony’s. 

Their kiss was whether chaste nor reserved, it rather felt as if they had been kissing each other for the umptheenth time. Their lips moving in a mutual rhythm, their tongues licking at their lips, their heads tilted at just the right angle. Tony found himself thinking that it was a perfect kiss. Which made him actually realise that they were kissing. He had kissed Steve, and he kissed him back. He smiled into the kiss and when they broke apart, his smile had grown into a big grin. They didn’t move apart, holding each other close, smiling at each other, when Tony broke the silence, “well, it started out as rumor, but I’m not mad if tonight it comes true.” 

Steve groaned and rolled his eyes at him. “Really? How long did it take to come up with that line?” 

“I might..” But Tony was cut off by Steve kissing him again. Apparently he didn’t really want to hear the answer. It would be embarrassing to admit that it took Tony quite a few days anyway. 

When they parted, Steve still smiled at him. “Oh Tony? One more thing, don’t slap my ass while everybody is watching.” 

“That doesn’t exclude slapping your ass when we’re alone.” 

Steve winked at him. “No, it doesn't.”   
  


______________________________

When Tony woke up the next morning, the first thing he noticed was a warm body pressed to his. Without opening his eyes he smiled to himself and crawled back a little further into the warmth. He was laying on his side with Steve practically wrapped around him, his chest to Tony’s back, his arms holding him tight. Tony would never admit it and he hadn’t even known until now, but he loved to cuddle. He had never stayed in bed with anyone long enough to experience this. It had simply been too intimate. But with Steve it felt right and he could absolutely get used to it. His smile grew wider before he turned around in Steve’s arms, facing him. Steve doubtlessly was awake, but his eyes were still closed and Tony took his time just looking at him. At the way his mouth was slightly curled upwards but otherwise completely relaxed and at his sleep tousled hair. His incredible soft hair. Tony didn’t hesitate before he slid his hand into it and pressed his lips to Steve’s briefly. “Morning, Sweet Pea.”

Steve chuckled. “Morning, Honey.” 

Tony leaned down and kissed him again, slow and soft. Just when he was about to pull back, Steve rolled onto his back, pulling Tony with him until he was half on top of him. He cupped Tony’s face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. Their kisses were rather sleepy and calm, but perfect in every way. They’d had the slightly clumsy first kiss, even though they had somehow been pretty good at it from the start. Then they'd had a few more exploring kisses before the passionate and rather urgents ones. But right now Tony was more than content with the fact that Steve was still here, _he had actually been kinda scared he would be gone come morning, old habits die hard,_ and the way they were snuggled up. 

Tony pressed himself into Steve’s side, putting his head on his chest, tracing the muscles of his abdomen. 

“Could get used to waking up like this.” 

And there his too fast brain was again, probably ruining the moment. He shouldn’t have said that after just one night. They hadn’t really talked much and he didn’t even know what this whole thing meant for Steve. Sure, Tony didn’t take him for a guy that would have one night stands, but still. He probably wasn’t ready to basically marry Tony already. Going by the time it took Steve to answer, Tony guessed he had successfully managed to kill the mood. 

“Yeah?” Steve finally asked and Tony almost didn’t hear it while being lost in thought and the soft way he had said it. 

Tony made an attempt at pushing himself up. “ ‘m sorry, I shouldn..” But Steve interrupted him, a hand gently pressing his body back down against his own. “Don’t be. I was just.. surprised, but I could get used to it as well.” As if to prove his words true he gave Tony a kiss on the hair before tightening the grip around him. 

Huh, so maybe Tony didn’t kill the mood. Maybe he should push his luck and ask him to marry him right away. He chuckled. Okay, so maybe right now this was enough. But Tony realised what Steve’s words had meant. He was in for the long run and Tony couldn’t be happier about it. Sure, he would find at least a hundred ways to drive Steve to insanity and fuck this up, but Steve was pretty forgiving and right now all he wanted was to enjoy the moment. 

But apparently Steve had other plans, because this time he was the one that did kill the mood. “Ready for breakfast?”

“Nooo. Let’s just stay in bed forever.” Tony pouted even though he wasn’t sure if Steve could see. He chuckled nevertheless, but maybe just at the statement rather than the pout. 

“What if I told you I’d make pancakes? With blueberries?”

“You sneaky..,” Tony stopped at the look Steve gave him. No swearing then. Tony made a mental note to keep a list of how often he would be told ‘language’. 

“Go to work already then. I was promised pancakes. Hush.” 

Steve laughed but got up and put on his sweatpants. When he picked up his t-shirt from the floor, Tony cleared his throat and shook his head when Steve looked at him. “Uh uh, you don’t need that.” 

He rolled his eyes and threw the shirt at Tony before he made his way to the kitchen, not waiting for Tony to get up. Smart guy, he probably knew Tony would take his time, he was the last one to arrive at breakfast every morning after all. 

About fifteen minutes later Tony stumbled into the kitchen just in time to watch Steve flipping a pancake over by throwing it in the air. Tony rolled his eyes but pressed himself against Steve’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist. He kissed his neck, before he asked, “did you seriously just flip a pancake by throwing it in the air without messing it up?” 

He heard Steve laugh just as much as he felt it the way his upper body moved with the sound. “Of course I did, I’m Captain America!” 

Tony groaned, letting go of Steve to steal and try one of the pancakes. “ ‘s really good.” 

He was answered with another chuckle. While Steve put the last pancake in the pan, Tony leaned on the counter watching him. 

He wondered how he got so lucky that he first woke up with Steve besides him and now got to watch him make breakfast. Shirtless. He was awake, right? He pinched himself just to be sure, but the scene didn’t change. Apparently this was real. However he got here, he must have done something right. 

He smiled to himself just as Steve turned around, breakfast seemingly ready. He paused a moment, just looking at Tony, who was in his boxer briefs and Steve’s t-shirt. Of course it didn’t fit him nearly as good, since he lacked a lot of muscle compared to Steve’s body. But going by his look, Steve still liked what he saw. When he started to move, he quickly walked into Tony’s space, instantly pressed their lips together and Tony was eager to return the kiss. 

No matter how often they would kiss it would be similar and yet totally different, Tony thought, still surprised at how well their bodies fitted together. With that thought he licked Steve’s lip, asking for entrance, causing Steve to open his mouth. When their tongues touched Steve moaned and grabbed Tony’s ass. In one swift move he lifted Tony up, seating him on the counter. They broke apart at the movement and Tony stared at him with knitted eyebrows. “Do I even weigh anything to you?”

Steve chuckled but decided to ignore the question. Instead he put his hands on Tony’s thighs while he leaned down to kiss him again. 

Tony didn’t mind, maybe talking could be delayed. There were more important things at hand. For example Steve’s defined upper body directly in front of him or rather between his legs. 

He raised his hands and made it his mission to discover every inch of this absolutely ripped chest and abdomen while he let Steve kiss him senseless. 

“Uhm, Sir..” Steve jumped at JARVIS’s voice, Tony just groaned. He was too used to JARVIS interrupting him on a daily basis. Even though it never seemed like as bad a timing as right now. “What is it?” He didn’t even try to hide his annoyance. Not that JARVIS would care. 

“Ms. Romanoff has a message to deliver and I quote ‘I’m sorry to interrupt, but get your asses down here, we have a mission. Oh and since both of you didn’t attend breakfast I guess congratulations are in order.’”

They both groaned collectively this time and Tony momentarily let his head rest against Steve’s chest, letting his hands fall to his sides, before he said, “well at least we don’t have to awkwardly tell the team, right?”

Steve chuckled. “Right. Let’s go. We’ll continue this when we’re back.” 

When Tony looked up, he winked at him. 

“That a promise?” 

With one last kiss Steve turned around and walked over to the bedroom. Tony jumped down the counter and cursed whatever aliens needed to attack earth today of all days. 

When Steve returned, he wore one of Tony’s t-shirts. His ridiculously tight clothes had always been a distraction to Tony, but the fact that this shirt was ridiculously tight on his body because it was Tony’s was just _so_ much better. Tony smiled. That was enough of a promise for now. Maybe he would get to wake up next to Steve more regularly after all. 

  
  
  



End file.
